This invention relates to a driving motor for a motor-car, and more particularly to a telescopic exterior rear-view mirror.
Nowadays travelling with a car towing a camper or mobile home for staying overnights is popular. Said car usually needs extra side mirrors such as exterior rear-view mirrors to enable the driver to see what is behind his car because original driving mirrors are entirely shaded by the trailer. Each of said extra exterior rear-view mirror usually includes a pyramid steel frame 7 laterally mounted on an upper portion of a fender and a mirror 8 facing rearwardly and adjustably secured to the top end of the frame 7. It is found disadvantageous that installations of the extra exterior rear-view mirrors laterally increase size of the car that becomes inconvenient or even impossible for parking the car in its garage, thus the extra exterior rear-view mirrors should be removed after disconnection with its trailer for security reason.